The Karate Kid Returns
by Bill Sayers
Summary: A story I thought of today. Daniel and Johnny enter a martial arts tournament to win some money to pay off their dojo.  Please read and review. Tell me what you think of it so far. Please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

Daniel Lerusso was about to lose his dojo, he was short on money and the bank was after the dojo. Since Mr. Miyagi had passed away; Daniel had opened a karate dojo and named it "Miyagi Karate"; after his old sensei.

Over the years, Daniel has been studying other forms of martial arts, such as kung fu; Tae Kwon do and Jeet Kung Do.

Daniel was not alone, Johnny Lawrence was once Daniel's enemy; but now his was Daniel's friend and partner.

Daniel and Johnny had entered a martial arts tournament to win some money to pay off their dojo.

The first match was about to began; the wrestler "Killer Kex" vs. the boxer "Joe Strider" The fighters climbed into the ring.

Killer Kex was a giant man with muscles of steel. He had a thick brown beard and a Mohawk. He wore a white tank top and army pants. Kex was a brutal and sadistic man, he loved to hurt people.

Joe Strider was a cocky fighter; nothing could stop him. Whoever his opponent was, HE WAS DEAD! Joe was a dark-shinned man wearing red shorts and his fists were taped up.

The bell rang and the fight began. Joe hit Kex with an uppercut and then a right hook to the gut. Kex went back a few steps, but he did not fall. Joe jabs Kex in the face, Kex feels his nose bleed. Joe ducks down and punches Kex in his crotch. Kex screamed in pain as he stumbled back into a corner.

Kex screamed in rage and ran at Joe, hitting him with a double axe handle smash. Joe fell to the ground, blood cover his face. Kex picked up Joe's body and threw him back to the ground. Kex picked up Joe once more and gave him a back breaker; creaking Joe back bone.

Kex screamed in victory, he had won the match!


	2. Chapter 2

Now it was Daniel's turn to fight. He climbed into the ring and waited for his opponent. Stepping into the ring was Mike Barnes, an old enemy of Daniel. Mike was wearing his black Cobra Kai gi; he had not changed one bit; he was still as cocky as ever. "Now it's payback time Larusso!" yelled Mike, "I WILL KILL YOU". Daniel smirked "You're in for a surprise. If you have not changed at all, then YOU WILL BE IN DEEP TROUBLE!"

The bell rang and the fighters took up their fighting stances. Mike screamed and swung his fist at Daniel; Daniel rolled out of the way. Mike growled in rage "NOW I'M REALLY MAD!"

Mike used a roundhouse kick; Daniel ducked and swept Mike's leg from under near him. Mike jumped back up to his feet and lurched forward. Daniel side stepped and side kicked Mike in the side of his ribs.

Mike flew at Daniel with a scissors kick, but Daniel dodged and tossed Mike into the air. Mike hopped back up to his feet once more and ran at Daniel. Daniel kicked Mike in the chest and then forced two fingers into Mike's throat. Mike flew back, grabbing his throat and choking. "Give it up Barnes" said Daniel, "You're out matched."

Mike screamed again and ran at Daniel once more. Daniel stopped Mike with a side kick and then a roundhouse kick to Mike's head. Mike felt dizzy. Daniel balled up his fist and cried "RYU KEN" and then he slammed his fist into Mike's face.

Daniel kicked again, but this time Mike caught Daniel's leg. Daniel leaped up into the air and kicked Mike with his other foot. Mike let go of Daniel's leg and flew back against the ropes; the crowd cheered. Daniel roundhouse kicked Mike, knocking him right out of the ring.

Daniel had won the fight! He had finally beaten Mike Barnes completely!


	3. Chapter 3

Now it was time for Johnny's match. Johnny entered the ring wearing a white karate gi and his light brown headband. His opponent was Tanka Ikari, a jujitsu champion.

The bell rung and Tanka dove at Johnny, catching him in an arm bar. Johnny forced himself up to his feet and began to punch Tanka in the face. Tanka finally let go of the arm bar.

Johnny threw a punch, but Tanka grabbed Johnny's arm; threw him down to the floor and pushed his arm up against his back. Johnny rolled over, knocking Tanka off of his back.

Johnny kicked, but Tanka ducked and swept Johnny leg out from underneath him. Then Tanka used a choke on Johnny. Johnny flipped Tanka over his body and hopped back up to his feet. "JOHNNY!" Daniel yelled at ringside, "Stay focused! Calm your soul!" Johnny nodded his head and turned back to Tanka.

Johnny lifted his leg up, performing the crane stance. Tanka dove at Johnny again, but Johnny rolled out of the way. Then Tanka leaped at John, trying to tackle him. John countered with a front kick; stopping Tanka's move.

Johnny roundhouse kicked Tanka in the head. Tanka fell to the ground. Johnny balled up his fist as Tanka arose and yelled "Ryu-Ken!" . Johnny punched Tanka in the chest, knocking him to the ground for good.

The bell rung again; Johnny had won the match!


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

The final match of the elimination was about to begin. The first person to enter the ring was Ming Zang Khee, a Tae kwon do champion. He was a Korean man wearing his tae kwon do gi.

His opponent was a Muay Thai champion known as Tong Lao. He was a tall man from Thailand and a very dangerous, sadistic man. He loved to kill people in the ring. Tong Lao wore red trunks and his fists were taped up.

The bell rung and Ming flew at Tong with a jumping side kick. Tong stepped back a bit, but he did not fall. Ming kicked Tong some more, but the kicks seemed to have no effect on him.

Ming kicked Tong in the stomach; Tong fell back into the ropes. Ming crescent kicked Tong's face. Tong fell to the ground; he shook his head and got up.

Ming used a jumping back kick, but Tong ducked. Tong kicked Ming in the back of his leg continuously; injuring Ming's leg. Ming tried a kick, but Tong grabbed his leg and elbowed Ming in the face. Tong kicked Ming in the head and then he jumped into the air kneeing Ming in the face.

Ming fell to the ground, blood covering his face. "NO MERCY!" yelled Tong as he jumped into the air and dropped his knee on Ming's chest.

A group of men carried Ming's body out of the ring as Tong screamed at the crowd, "NO MERCY! NO MERCY!"


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Now it was time for the semi-finals. Daniel leapt into the ring and he was ready for the match. Killer Kex entered the ring. He looked at Daniel and said "I WILL BREAK YOU!" Kex balled up his fists and flexed his muscles. "GO RIGHT A HEAD AND TRY!" said Daniel.

The bell rung and Daniel preformed his tai chi breathing exercises as Kex got fired up. Kex run at Daniel with a double axe handle attack, but Daniel stopped him with an iron palm attack. Kex fell back and got back up again; now he was really mad!

Kex ran at Daniel once more. Daniel decided to use his drum-punch attack. When Kex tried to throw a punch, Daniel blocked the punch with one hand and punched Kex in the face with his other hand. Rex was stunned, Daniel roundhouse kicked Kex in his face; Kex spat blood.

Next Kex managed to grab a hold of Daniel and he lifted Daniel up over his head. Daniel shook himself loose and dropped down to his feet. Kex tried to grab Daniel again, but Daniel side kicked Kex in his stomach.

Daniel yelled "Ryu Ken" and punched Kex in his chest; it was the hardest punch that Kex had ever felt it his life. Kex was wobbling; Daniel cried "Ryu kikku" and he roundhouse kicked Kex in his head.

Kex spun around and finally he fell. When Kex tried to get up again, Daniel preformed his kata exercise. **Kex arose to his** **feet; he felt dizzy. **

**Daniel preformed his crane dance and then he kicked Kex in the chin. Kex fell back into the ropes. Daniel hit Kex with one more 'Ryu kikku' and Kex flew right out of the ring.**

**The crowd chanted "DANIEL! DANIEL!" Daniel had won the match and he was going to go on to the finals.**


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Now it was Johnny against Tong Lao. The bell rung and Tong flew at John with a front kick; Johnny side stepped and back kicked Tong in his face. Tong threw a knee to Johnny's mid-section, but it was blocked.

Johnny jumped into the air with a scissors kick; Tong rolled out of the way. Johnny tried a roundhouse kick, but Tong swept his foot out from under near him. Tong jumped up and used his knee attack; Johnny rolled out of the way and front kicked Tong's head.

Tong swung his fist, but Johnny dodged and hit Tong with a dropkick Knocking Tong back to the ropes. Tong ran at Johnny; Johnny used a crescent kick; Tong ducked and then he axe kicked Johnny. Johnny caught Tong leg and punched Tong in the groin.

Tong doubled punched Johnny in his eyes. Johnny face was bleeding; he could not see any more. Tong kicked Johnny in the face. "JOHNNY!" yelled Daniel, as Tong hit Johnny with continuous elbow attacks.

Johnny threw a punch, but hit nothing. Tong attacked with a jumping roundhouse kick; Johnny went down; he was out. The bell rang, but Tong kept kicking Johnny. "NO MERCY! NO MERCY!"

Daniel could not take any more. He leapt through the ropes into the ring and kicked Tong in the head. Tong fell back into the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

As some people dragged Johnny out of the ring, Tong changed at Daniel. Tong crescent kicked, but Daniel ducked. Tong back kicked Daniel, but Daniel blocked the kick.

"I will kill you!" yelled Tong, "NO MERCY! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" and the bell rang. Tong ran at Daniel, Daniel roundhouse kicked Tong and then hit him with a spinning heel kick. Tong fell to the ground. "Your own angry is going to be your downfall!" said Daniel, "YOUR REGEIN OF TERROR ENDS NOW!" Tong scissor kicked, but Daniel side stepped. Tong back kicked Daniel; Daniel fell back into the ropes, but he returned with a jumping side kick.

Tong leaped at Daniel with a jump knee attack, but Daniel dodged and back kicked Tong into the corner. Tong punched Daniel, but Daniel blocked the punch with his drum punch technique. Daniel punched Tong repeatedly. Tong managed to push Daniel back and then he double punched Daniel's eyes; blinding him with his own blood. Tong side kicked Daniel; Daniel fell backward.

As Daniel got back up to his feet, he began to think. "I must stay focused. I must see with my mind. Somebody has got to stand up to this guy. Concentrate! Calm your soul! SEE WITH YOUR MIND!"

Daniel preformed his kata as he noticed that he could sense where Tong was; as if he had radar. Tong jump kicked; Daniel rolled away from the attack. Tong used a foot sweep; Daniel jumped.

Tong elbow Daniel, but Daniel blocked the elbow and front kick Tong Lao in his stomach. Then Daniel hit Tong with a series of sidekicks. Tong could not believe it. "He can't see. How can he defend himself?"

Tong crescent kicked; Daniel ducked and poked his fingers into Tong's throat. Tong grabbed his throat in pain as Daniel side kicked Tong into the ropes. Daniel punched Tong in the nose; now Tong's nose was bleeding; he knew that he was in trouble.

Tong kicked Daniel in the groin; Daniel preformed a groin block and then he used a jumping turning kick to knock Tong Lao into the corner again.

Daniel preformed the crane stance and front kicked Tong. Tong dodged the kick and punched Daniel; Daniel blocked the punch and side kicked Tong's throat.

Daniel cried "RYU KEN!" and punched Tong across the face. Then Daniel yelled "RYU KIKKU!" and roundhouse kicked Tong across his face. Tong Lao flew right above the top rope and out of the ring. He landed hard on the floor.

The bell rung; Daniel had won the tournament, but it was not over yet. Daniel hopped out of the ring; grabbed Tong by his neck and lifted him up. "NO MERCY!" yelled Daniel with a looked of rage in his eyes "NO MERCY! RYU KEN!" and Daniel threw his punch at Tong's face, but his fist stopped inches before hitting. Daniel smirked and let go of Tong Lao. Daniel walked away leaving Tong on the ground.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Johnny was lying in a hospital bed. Daniel was sitting in a chair next to him. "You're gonna be okay John." said Daniel, "Luckily you're as tough as nails."

Johnny smiled at Daniel, "I just want to know one thing," he said "You could have killed Tong Lao. Why didn't you?"

"There are things worse than death. One of them is shame. Besides Tong Lao is a bully like just Kreese, he's not worthy of death."

"Well we've got the money to pay off our dojo" said Johnny "YOU'RE THE CHAMPION DANNY! Now we can train young people to defend themselves and not to use their power for grain."

"There will be other challenges," said Daniel "we must train hard and prepare for the future!"

THE END?


End file.
